Living in holes
by Melody433
Summary: Meet Sabrina and Perry. Sabrina is an innocent red head with no story to be told and Perry is a hidden brunette with a treacherous past. These two find themselves in D tent, the crazy, stupid, exciting, and fun group of boys that are only a sliver of Camp Green Lake. As the girls do their time they also find that they may have fallen for them deeper than 5 feet by 5 feet.
1. How I got here

Seriously, I was not meant to be here! Was there anything wrong with a girl visiting her boyfriend? Well, I wasn't visiting. He was my ex-boyfriend. And I was there to burn his house down. I grumbled to myself. Maybe that wasn't a good idea. But I was still glad I did it. I was glad that I could see all the memories of torture burn. But the one thing I couldn't stand was to see him burn. I didn't want to kill him. I had cried as everything turned to dust. All my fault. My tears and the fire didn't go together well. That night I was caught and put in for court.

"I don't really see you as a crazy person. So, I'm giving you another choice, kid. There is a camp that I know that's perfect for people like you. Camp Green Lake, or Jail?" I raised my hand to the microphone. "Um, The camp, I guess." He slammed his gavel. "18 months, Camp Green Lake."

Now I was here. But I wasn't completely alone. Fortunately, My best friend, Sabrina, had committed a crime. She had been framed though. Sabrina honestly didn't look like someone who would commit something bad. Her perky eyes and pink cheeks hid her personality pretty well. Sabrina was framed of robbery of a small child. People believed the man's story and sent her exactly where I was going. At least I'd have someone to talk to in this place. Only, I had no idea where I was headed. The direction that would change my life, West.

Dust clouded my view of the road, If there was one. I wouldn't be able to tell. I was handcuffed tightly. So was Sabrina. It was offensive that the grumpy guard in the right hand corner would not trust us. Explainable though. He stood up as the rickety old bus came to a halt. "You getting up, Or what?" He grumbled. I stood up. "You sound like you hate your job." I said. "I do."

He took off our cuffs and pushed us out. I landed on my knees, coughing at the intense heat overload. "I'll miss you too." I sarcastically commented. I pulled myself up and helped Sabrina. She defiantly did not fit any detention sentences at all. She looked like she should be on the cover of Princess weekly. "Thanks." I pulled her along and we all went inside a wooden cabin. A tiny fan was lamely blowing on a large desk.

At that desk sat an old smelly Texas Ranger. "Sheriff, I would like to report a mutiny." I joked and laughed. He glared. "Shut up, you." I threw my hands up in innocence. "You, probably shouldn't do that." Sabrina squeaked. Sabrina was always the responsible kind one. "Whatever." We slumped in chairs.

"So, Deans and Ross, eh? Well, I'm Mr. Sir, Welcome to Camp Green Lake." I held back a laugh as best I could. If I held out longer, I was scared I would choke. He made a mean face and pulled out a clipboard. "So Ms. Deans, you stole a child...Hm?" "Well, I didn't. Really, I was just babysitting and my friends and I went out for a few drinks and-" "So did you steal it or not?!" Demanded .

Sabrina shut up and looked down. "Yes, ." "And you, Ross. By what it tells me here, you're pretty aggressive when angered. Your file tells me that you're crazy." I clenched my fists and jaw. "Doesn't every one burn down a house once in a while?" I sarcastically asked. "No. Follow me." He dragged us out of the cabin and into an even smaller one.

"Every day you will go out and dig one hole. 5 foot in every dimension. Your shovel is your measuring stick. You get two sets of clothes, one for work, one for relaxation. Alright?" He threw us our clothes and some boots. "Undress." "Ok, turn around, deal?" He rolled his eyes and turned. Sabrina and I quickly changed. When we were done he turned back. "Now the warden has told me to check yawl's bag

* * *

cus of feminine reasons. So ya better not have any weapons or anything in there." I rolled my eyes. "Ross, Deans?" I turned around to a scrawny pale man. His face was sunburnt and he had khakis. "I'm your counselor, . Follow me, girls." He waved us along outside. "You'll be in D tent. D stands for Diligence. I think you'll like the boys." "Wait," I paused him "Boys? I thought we would be with girls." He crooked into a smile.

"Uh, girls. Camp Green Lake is a boys detention center." I glared out into space. A boys detention center? That screamed 'Rape me'. "I can't stay with boys!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Sorry, Girlie, ya shouldn't have done the crime." Her face grew extremely but Sabrina rarely actually burst out. I looked over to where we were headed. A large green tent with laughter coming from the inside. I sighed nervously. Why was I nervous? Pendanski opened the flap and stepped in, us outside.


	2. Meet D-Tent, a lovely bunch

"Ok, boys, settle down. Theodore, put Stanley down!" I hit my palm to my forehead in frustration. This was gonna be interesting. "Now, boys. We have 2 new campers." "Awww...Mom, we just got Caveman over here." Complained a boy. "Yes, but, these campers are very different." "What, are they aliens?" asked a Texas accent. "No, Ricky. I'll let you all see them for yourselves. Deans, Ross."

I swallowed hard as I lifted up the cover. I closed my eyes and went inside. There was a small gasp. I opened and saw me looking at 7 staring in shock boys. "But, Mom, This is a boy's detention center." Said a shy voice. It came from a boy about my height.

He had curly brown hair and cute brown eyes. "Yes, But these girls didn't have any room in their local jail anyway. Boys, this is Sabrina Deans and Perry Ross." Yep that was me. Perry. I saw one boy mouth something, that I couldn't tell. He was very tall and had wild blond hair to go with his striking blue eyes. He made a shiver go up my spine. He stared intently at me making out every detail.

"Girls, this is Rex (A black boy with big dusty glasses that was too big for him), Theodore (A large black boy who smelled odd), Alan (A thin muscular boy with wavy black hair and hungry eyes), Zero (A small black boy with a mop top and soft brown eyes), José (A hispanic boy with a crooked nose), Stanley (the white boy with brown curly hair and soft brown eyes), and Ricky (The boy with the Texas accent and crazy looks). Sabrina, Perry, there are two beds so you two can pick."

I nodded. "Oh, and boys, no messing with the girls." Pendanski rushed out of the tent and I rolled my eyes. I went over and set my stuff down on the cot closest to Ricky.

I had to learn more about him. He was so interesting. Sabrina sat on the cot next to me and by Alan. "God, you two are hot." Said Rex. I rolled my eyes and stuffed my notebook and pens under in my crate. When I had finished, I sat on the cot. "Well, if you two are staying, you should know that I ain't Rex, I'm X-Ray. That's Zero, Armpit (Theodore), Magnet (José), Caveman (Stanley), Squid (Alan) ZigZag (Ricky)." I glanced at my swinging. "I'm Perry and That's Brina." I said, not looking up. Why was I shy now? "So what do you do around here for fun?" I asked, sighing. "We go to the Wreck Room. It's got pool and for Zig's case, a Tv." said Squid.

ZigZag furrowed his eyebrows at him. "Thanks, Squid." He said, flatly. "Your welcome, ZigZag." Zig rolled his eyes. I shrugged. Magnet, X-Ray, Armpit, and Zero walked out of the tent. I fiddled with my hands nervously. This was awkward. "I like your eyes." Said Zig. I looked up at him and blushed. "Thanks." Ok why did I blush? This was ridiculous! "Can't wait for tomorrow." Said Sabrina. I laughed. "Me neither, I just love blisters." Sabrina laughed. "What are you two in for?" asked Stanley. I looked over, since his cot was right in front of mine.

"Well, Brina here was accused of stealing a kid, but she was babysitting and she was drunk. I, um...I just...burned down my ex boyfriends house." Squid belly-rolled laughing. ZigZag's eyes widened along with Stanley's. "But I accidentally killed him along with that." Squid stopped his episode and Zig's eyes softened. "well, that's a lot like ZigZag." He shot Squid an angry glare before leaving the tent. "What do you mean?" Sabrina asked. "Zig burned down his school, killing everyone inside."

My heart ripped a little. Why? I thought he was perfect. The perfect guy still has flaws. "He has acute paranoia er something. Anyway he's crazy." explained Squid. I shut my eyes and swallowed hard. "Maybe he's just different." I mumbled. What was I doing? My jaw was clenched tightly. "What?" asked Squid in shock. "Never mind." A bell rang out. "What the hell was that?" Sabrina asked, a bit scared. "Dinner bell." Squid and Stanley stood up, leaving. "Let's go, Perry." Sabrina said. **Thx everyone for reading! Tell me what ya think! Thx u! Xoxo ~M&M**


	3. Settling in

I sat next to Stanley and Sabrina. I fiddled with my food, not eating. "Are you alright, Perry?" Asked Stanley. I nodded, not looking up. "Yeah, I'm just not hungry." "Better eat up sweetheart, you got a long day tomorrow." Joked ZigZag. I looked up and blushed. I started eating and nearly threw up. 'Nasty. I know." Stanley commented. I smiled and chewed on my bread.

When I got all the slop down, I stood up with the other boys and left the room. We all then went to Wreck Room. I scanned over for a place since everyone had spread out. Squid, Armpit, Xray, Sabrina, and Zero were at the pool table. Stanley was no where to be found, and Magnet was fighting with some dude. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch by the smashed broken Tv.

I felt a large hand touch mine. I looked over and pulled away quickly. It was ZigZag. He was smiling. "Hey." I nodded. "Sup." He moved closer to me. I moved away. He moved closer. I mov-Slam! I hit my back to the ground, falling down. "God, Perry, clumsy." I growled and stood up. My back hurt but all in all I was fine. I sat back down on the couch.

"Sorry, Perr, I was just teasing ya, didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." I shrugged. "It's cool. I'm alright." He smiled again. "Ok." I leaned my head on his shoulder lazily. He started laughing and I could feel his chest shake. "What are you laughing at?" I asked. "Oh uh, Off their rockers is on." I looked at the Tv. "Zig that Tv is broken." He gave me a crazy look.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't think I'm the weird one." He laughed. I threw him an angry glare. "Jerk." He gave me a hurt look. "Ouch. Meanie." Oh it was on. "I rushed up out of the Wreck Room, knowing he would follow me. Likewise. "Creep." I muttered. "Moron." I growled at him. "Weirdo!" We rushed into the tent angrily. Why was this happening? I forgot.

"Spy!" "Crazy!" "Loser!" "Ding-bit!" "What the-Blonde!" "You idiot! You're a blonde!" He growled angrily. "Bitch!" "You Sucky Juvenile!" "You-you-Slave!" I raised my hand to his face to hit. But I held back the urge and held my hand so close to his cheek. I closed my eyes and held in a breath with my mouth cracked open just a little. I felt long fingers wrap around my hand.

"I'm Sorry. I needed all that anger out." He sat on his cot. "I could tell. I didn't mean any of that. Just going with you really." I sat down next to him. "Me neither. I didn't know who I was talking to." I hugged him. "Sorry, Zig." He laid his head on top of mine and something inside of me skipped. It felt a little bit perfect. Then the Sabrina and the guys came in. We moved away from each other, quicker than a speedboat. "Ooh, Zig and Perry are getting it on!" Teased Squid, tilting his hips. "Shut up."

**Sorry this one was a little short. I'll make them longer! I swear it! Review for me please! Thx! ~M&M**


	4. Handful of Kisses

I pulled out my bag and snuck out a Crunch Bar. I had stuck lots of snacks, because I have had experience with camp food. I bit into it and enjoyed the goodness of chocolate. The one thing that never failed me.

I smiled and took another bite. I swallowed hard. Yum. "What's that?" I looked over to Magnet who had an unsure look. "Nothing." He smiled evilly. Now he had everyone's attention. "Is that a Crunch Bar?" "No! You can't have it!" Magnet swished over and grabbed it.

"Hey!" He took a bite. Now that's lost. "Dang chica, I can taste your lip gloss. Yum." I blushed red. "Hey, give me one. I can't believe you, Per." Sabrina snatched a small bag of Doritos out. "Ok, let's just all have a food party!" I said sarcastically. "Great idea, Perry." Armpit said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I dug through the bag. "Hey Zig, want something?" I asked. "Sure, whatcha got?" I grabbed a random handful of stuff and gave it to him, turning was a small laugh. "Uh, Perry?"i turned back to ZigZag. "Yeah?" He smiled and looked down. I looked and saw that I had given him a handful of Kisses.

I blushed. "That's cute, when you blush." I felt my jaw tighten and my cheeks turn pink. "Sorry." He started to eat them. "This is lame." Said X. "I think I got something to fix that." I pulled out my phone and small speaker. "Holy crap, how'd you get that in here?" X asked. "Well, Old man never checked our bags." I put my phone in it and scrolled through my music list.

"Ok, What about this one." I put on Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. I smiled. "Aw this is a great song." Armpit started to dance at the chorus and we all joined in, singing out the lyrics. "Haha!" I exclaimed. "Welcome to the new age, to the new age!" "Radioactive, Radioactive!" I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry Zig." I felt arms around my waist. I looked and saw Zig holding me, tightly.

"Thanks, Girlie." He said in his Texas accent. The one that was just too cute. "No prob." We swayed to the beat and danced at the loud chorus. When it ended, the sky was black so I turned it off. "That was awesome." Stanley said, smiling. I even noticed that Zero was dancing along with us earlier. I slipped under my blankets and watched everyone else fall asleep too. Then I saw Zig.

He tore off his shirt and jumpsuit. He had navy\black boxers and a muscular body with a gentle 6-pack. God. God. God. "What are you doing?" I said, kinda creeped out. "Um, about to sleep." He said, like I was crazy. "I sleep like this ya know." He said laughing. "Sorry. I just had the wrong idea." He sat down on my cot. I laid my head on his chest. It was so tan and perfect. "I'm sorry.. I just."

I touched his abs with no thought to it. I had to feel him. His muscle was strong and his arms held my waist. I dragged my hand back. I had to say something. No, I was fine. Perfect. Peachy. I let go and backed up. "Well, goodnight Perry." I returned that and laid back down as he went to his cot. "Night, Zig." He was silent probably asleep. I closed my eyes. "Night, Perry."

**I guess this could be longer, I got more. Has anyone ever noticed the dub step background in Imagine Dragon's Radioactive. I was listening to it. Yah I heard it. Cool and random. Review Review Review! We got some mystery and secrets coming up! Mua ha ha! ~M&M**


	5. The Past is the Past

ZigZag's POV:  
I stretched my eye lids and popped my neck. Mourning was always my favorite part of the day. I sat up and rubbed my arm, looking at Perry. She was sound asleep and had a strand of hair in her face. I smiled and pulled it away. I touched her jawline and cheek gently. "What are you doing?" I shot my eyes over to a wide awake Sabrina. "Crap. Uh nothing." I pulled my hand away. "Why were you touching Perr-" She stopped and made and evil face. "No, No-"

"You like Perry." My stomach dropped. "Hell no, not that bitch!" It hurt to call her names when she didn't do anything wrong. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It wouldn't be any fun. But, just to let you know, She's wants two kids." I blushed hard and turned away. "Shut up, Sabrina."

She laughed and started to get ready. The guys started to wake up. Perry was the last one. I kneeled over to her, right next to her face. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, you ready?" I joked. She rubbed her eyes and blushed when she saw how close I was. She shot up and threw on her jumpsuit over her short shorts.

She slid on a new fresh shirt and her shoes. "Morning." I said. "Shut up." She followed my out to The Library.. "Not a morning person, are we?" She shook her head. I took mine and handed her one. I noticed her height.

She was pretty tall for her age but to me, kinda short. She looked so cute...STOP! I scratched my nails on the shovel tip and slid on my gloves. "Ready to go?" "Ready as I'll ever be."

Perry POV:  
We all walked out onto the digging site. We found empty places and everyone started digging. Sabrina was the closest to me and we were having trouble. "So you and Zig, huh?" Sabrina teased. I rolled my eyes and shoved my shovel in the cracks. "No, Brina, we're just friends, and please." I said sarcastically. "I can see, I ain't blind. He likes you a lot." I ignored her and kept shoveling dirt. "Whatever."

It was just Stanley, Sabrina, and I. I was the slowest, thought I was desperately trying to catch up. Stanley hopped out of is hole. "You guys ok out here?" He asked. "Yeah. You go on ahead, I'm almost done." Sabrina said. I sighed and shoveled more. The ragging heat was sending me buckets of sweat and blisters.

My bloody hands ached and itched. But if I touched them they would sting. This was truthfully hell. I had tossed the gloves on the ground at the water break because they were falling off and making my palms sweat. Minuets later, Brina climbed out of her hole. "Damn, Perry, you got ways to go." I sighed.

"I know. Just go catch up with Stanley." She nodded and ran off. I shoveled faster but that just sent more splinters in my hands. I wanted to scream and cry. I slammed my back on the dirt wall, and skidded down. "I want to go home.

I freakin HATE this place!" I screamed. I needed the anger out. I let tears prick my hands like small daggers. "Let me go home." I whispered in a scratchy hoarse voice. I said the same words that day. The day my ex-boyfriend tried to commit rape.

The Past...

_I stepped through the front door to the house we shared. Work was decent. I worked at a library. It was quiet and peaceful. I never got that when I would come home. Though Gabriel didn't know that. I had told him that I worked at O'Charley's. Since he thought reading was for nerds. _

_He would just hit me again or carve 'Nerd' into my wrist or my ankle. He liked giving me 'homemade tattoos'. One's that were made by his bloody pocketknife and no ink. One's that reminded me of my insecurity. He caused this. He made me who I was then. _

_Though I never gave up for him. I had to tried to get him in the closest rehab for his alcoholic problems and his smoking habits but he just would give me a night of hell, resulting me being smashed into the wall, and under the table, hiding with his empty smashed whiskey bottles. I would cry every morning and night. _

_But I saw something in him. I remembered him before all that. When he would make my heart lift and he would appreciate me. He would paint my world blush pink.__Now he painted my body red. He would stay up all night counting my every beauty. Now he stays up all night laughing at my flaws. _

_He would take days off to bring me to the park or to the beach. Now he works all the time and demands me as his 'sexy slave'. I would cook for him against my will. Everything was hell. That night I set my purse down and called out to him. "Gabe, honey, you there?" I suddenly was smashed up against the wall, he digging his fingernails in my wrists. "Hey, babe, I didn't get dinner and you came home late.." He growled. His messy blond hair was thrown in his eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, Gabe, I was stuck in traf-" "Shut up!" He yelled. I winced as he dug in deeper. "Gabe, please, don't hurt me." I whimpered. He laughed and let go of me. "Get in there and make me dinner or you'll be punished." I raced in the kitchen and started up hamburgers. I threw the thawed meat in the frying pan and grabbed the kitchen knife. I was nervous and shaking. I started to cut up the onions, shaking. _

_I jammed the knife in and screamed. I pulled my hand out and saw that I had cut the back of my hand open. I rushed to the sink, washing off the gushing blood. "Done yet!? I'm hungry!" MY heart climbed up my throat. "I cut myself, It'll be ready in a second." He growled in frustration and I leaped. I quickly finished the vegetables and pulled out the bread. I smelled smoke. I looked over and saw the meat burning. _

_"Shit!" I flattened them out and threw them on the buns. I set them up how Gabe liked them. Running out, I handed him the plate. "Good, I'm hungry." Gabe bit into it and spit it out. "What the hell is this shit!?" He yelled in anger. "I'm sorry. I was washing my cut and the meat bur-" "Shut up! Perry, You idiot! Get up in the bedroom, Now!" I yelped and scurried up there. All through my mind, I was fearing for my life. _

_You did it now, Perry. You're gonna get it!, My mind screamed. Tears formed in the brims of my eyes. Sabrina had always said, You want a guy who will smear your lipstick, not your mascara. I knew exactly what she meant. But even if I wanted out, I couldn't. He had me under his hold and would threaten to hurt my family and friends. The door opened and I pushed myself up against the bed board. I hyperventilated quickly as he stepped in. In Gabe's hand was the pocket he would hurt me with. It was stained red with blood dried on. I shed my tears. He neared me and got on the bed. _

_Gabe kissed my cheek and softly ran the knife across my cheek. My breathing hitched. "Now, Perry, you're going to cooperate with me or I'll have to use this. We wouldn't want that now would we." I was silent. "Would we!?" He yelled out. I screamed\cried. "No! No, please, no." He smirked. "Good girl." He kissed my lips rough and slid his slimy nasty tongue in my mouth. I put mine in the back of my mouth. He dropped out and moved away, taking my saliva with him. I spit in his face and he wiped it away angrily. "You little bitch!" He pinned me to the bed and ran his tongue up my neck. _

_"Gabe, stop!" I yelled. He yanked my shirt off but I ran to the corner of the room. "Aw, come on baby." I stayed silent. He yanked my arm up and tried to take my jeans off. I pushed him away and threw my shirt back on. "You'll do what I say!" Gabe grabbed my wrist and carved in. "AAAh! Gabe!" I screamed. _

_It hurt and blood flooded down my arms. He finished and let me go. "Now come here." He pulled my waist but I pulled away. "Get away from me!" I yelled and ran out of the room, tears streaming. But he grabbed my waist back and I screamed. _

_"You aren't going anywhere!" I pulled onto anything to get away. But every time he would cut my ankles on previous scars. "Let me go!" I pulled out of his grasp and stumbled down the stairs. When I made it to the door, I ran. I don't know where. _

_But I ran out. I ran till I couldn't see him anymore. I ran up to a tree and fell to the ground. I missed my family. The scent of home lingered around. The touch of my mom, the feel of my dad's gentle grasp. My brother's teasing. I missed it all. I let tears run down my bloody face. "Let me go home." I trembled as I spoke in a scratched voice from screaming. I buried my head in my bruised bloody arms._

**_Ok, I know the past was a little mature, but hopefully you all will be mature and grown up about it. Not much more of this stuffing in the book. This was the worst of it. So sorry if you didn't like it. Review! ~M&M_**


	6. Understanding

"Perry, Perry, wake up." I blinked my eyes a couple of times. It was almost black outside. Someone was calling my name. I felt my arms. Though they were not bloody, I still felt the pain. My eyes were crusty with tears, telling me I cried myself to sleep. I rubbed it away and looked up. A certain blond boy with crazy striking blue eyes that shone like diamonds was there. A worried but relived look on his face.

"ZigZag?" "Yeah. Are you ok? You fell asleep." I wobbled but stood up. "Fine." He held out a hand and I pulled up. When I was out of there, He hugged me. "Zig, what are you doing?" "I may know better than anyone what you're going through." I gave him a confused look. "What are talking about?" "I was put here because I tried to kill my step dad." My eyes gleamed with tears. "Why?" "He tried to hurt my sisters and I." I frowned. "I needed to stand up for them. I stabbed him and he hurt us.

Then he just left and for weeks we never heard back from him. Ever. I was actually glad but scared. I still am. What if he came back and is hurting them now, Perry?" I wiped tears away. "I'm so sorry, Zig." He smiled. "It's ok. But you've probably been through worse." I looked up at him. "How did you know about his abuse?"

I asked. He smiled and planted a kiss on my head. "People don't burn down ex-boyfriend's houses down for fun." I laughed. "Plus you don't seem like someone who would do that." I smiled and laid my head on his chest. "Thank you, for sharing that with me, Ricky." He squeezed me to him tighter. "Why Ricky?" He asked. I shrugged in his arms. "I guess I thought it suits. you." He smiled and we walked back to camp, Shovel dragging all the way behind.

"Good morning, Sunshine." I blinked and looked up. Stanley was smiling at me, his face maybe too close. I smiled and and sat up. The blankets were wrapped perfectly around my small body. I didn't remember getting in bed.

"Morning, ya'll." I said, kinda confused. A few groans came across the tent. I felt Sabrina's head on my shoulder. "Hey, were you ok, yesterday? Zig was flippen his head, worried about you." I smiled. "Gabe?" My heart tore at his name. I closed my eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Gabe." She ruffled my hair. "Hey, don't be down, sour puss. Like I always say, Better have a guy who smears your lipstick than one who smears your mascara." I smiled at her silly comments. This was why I loved her.

"Thanks, Brina." She smiled. "No, Trouble at all, my dear. Now get up, ya got a long day o' diggin to do." I laughed and stood. "Ok." I made sure everyone was out before I changed my shirt. I tore off the other one and slipped on a white tee. I looked around and slipped out. I met up with Zig. "Hey, Hey." He smiled. "Morning. I just want to say, I like the color cream too."

At first I was confused then I blushed big time. That was the color of my bra. I pushed his arm. "You're such a stalker." He laughed and grabbed our shovels. "Ready?" "Race ya." I started off in a sprint only to be cut off by ZigZag. He was fast! His hand went on my hips and he lifted me up. "Damn girl, you're light." I giggled and he tossed me down. I got to my feet and ran. He got there before me.

"Hey, cheater, you moved me!" He laughed. "Yah right. You keep thinking that." I smiled and started off my whole. The other guys were far behind us, but I was determined to finish quickly. "Hey, ya wanna go to the Wreck Room with me tonight?" I smiled and nodded. "Sure, after I take a shower."

"Alright." Stanley finally got here. "Hey slowpoke." I said. He laughed and leaned over my shoulder, weakly. "You wimp." I pushed him off. Stanley smiled and started his hole.

**I hope ya'll like this one, I work hard ya know. haha. Ok, the next may be on the wild side, IDK, review and save your soul!**

**~M&M**


	7. Perry's Letter

I leaped out of my finished hole and walked with Zig. "Hey, wait up!" Called Stanley. I looked over and he linked arms with me. "You're so cheeky, ya know?" I said, Poking his hair. "I know." He smiled, cupcake style. I looked over at Zig who was turned the other direction. "Ooh, someone's jealous." I said. He turned to me. "No, I'm fine." I smiled and came close to his ear. I breathed and whispered, "I like you the most, so don't be." I leaned on his shoulder, leaving him stunned.

"What just happened?" He squeaked. I smiled and we reached the camp. "Hey, I'm gonna take a shower, before anyone else get's back." I turned and rushed to grab clothes. I grabbed my bikini I brought and a new jumpsuit. I rushed to the showers with my tokens. I stepped inside and threw the bikini on.

When the water fell, I screeched. It was so cold. Slowly, I relaxed and settled with it. When I was clean the water shut off and I dried with my towel. I exited and threw on the jumpsuit. When my hair, dried and started to curl up, I went to the Wreck Room. Everyone was back now. Smelly boys crowded every corner but on a couch by a smashed TV sat the only boy that mattered. I smiled and jumped on it with him.

"Woah! Hey There." I smiled and leaned against him. "Wow, you smell great. Like lemons and sugar." I smiled. "Thanks. You're great." He smiled. "Zig! We kinda need help with Squid. He's beating up some nerd." ZigZag stood and looked at me. "Sorry, Perry, I'll be back any minuet." I waved my hand. "It's ok, go on." He smiled and rushed out the door. I laid down on the couch on my stomach. I watched the scratchy screen, intently. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my bum.

It slapped and I yelped. I sat up, quickly and looked at a boy, taller than me with dusty brown hair. "Damn, You do have a good ass girl." I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "Get away from me." I said. He smiled and neared me. "Wanna tell me your name, sweetheart?" I rolled my eyes again. "Perry."

He smiled and sat down next to me. Before I knew what was going on, His rough dry lips were locked on mine and his slimy wet tongue was in my mouth, searching for my tongue. I pushed all the way back. I tried to push him away from me, but he locked on. I found his tongue and bit it until I tasted blood. I let him go and stood up. "Ugh! That hurt girl!"

"Nah, dip!" I ran out and into Zig. "Woah, what happened?" I held back a choke. "N-Nothing. I just wanted to see you." I hugged him tightly. More tight than I ever did. "Um, Ok, Wanna hang in the tent?" I nodded quickly and we walked there, I just a little faster. I sat down on my cot and pulled out my CD and some Skittles. I slid in Magic, by B.O.B. The rap song played and I tossed him a bag.

"Taste the rainbow." I said. He laughed and opened his bag. "I like this song a lot. " "Me too." I reached down and pulled out some paper and pencils. "What are you doing?" I handed him a pencil and sheet of paper. "We're gonna write to our families."

"But my mom, doesn't care about me." I laid my hand on his. "She made you for a reason." HE smiled and wrote down, 'Dear, Mom, Satie, and Taylor,'. "Is that your sisters?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah. Satie is 7 and Taylor is 12." I smiled. "What do they look like?" I asked.

"Well, Taylor had long golden blond hair and blue eyes, Satie is much cuter. She has curly pastel white blond hair, green eyes, and freckles." "They must be angels." He smiled and nodded. "What about you?" He asked. I looked down at my cut wrists. "I have a little brother, about 9 years old. He's got brown sloppy hair and cute brown eyes. Defiantly a ladies man."

Zig laughed. "Really? What's his name?" "Tyler. He's a little trouble maker." "So are the girls. Do anything to embarrass me." I sighed and started writing. "You and me both buddy."

**_Dear Mom, Dad, and Tyler,  
I can't tell you how much I miss you all. It feels like Iv'e been here longer than ever. I've been thinking of Gabe, unfortunately. But I know he's been taken care of by me. It hurts me when I think of how much I've disappointed you all. I had always dreamed of being the cute helpful daughter that you would be proud of. I'm so sorry. Camp Green Lake isn't too terrible. _**

**_I've met friends, like ZigZag (Ricky). He understands me and is a great friend. He takes care of me in this hell house. So don't worry about your little girl. She's in good hands. I've met a nice boy named, Stanley. He's really sweet and thoughtful. People here are not like one's from back home in Tennessee._**

**_ They have Texas blood, Mostly Zig, he's even got the cute accent. The food sucks and we go out in the sun to dig. A hole 5 foot by 5 foot. My new lucky number. 5. I miss you all. Too much to explain. I hope you write back and tell me about your life back home. Tell me about you all, Tyler, school, Tennessee. _**

**_But if you don't want to ever talk to me again, I completely understand, I wouldn't want to be around myself, either.  
LoveYour Little Girl,  
Perry Ross xoxo_**

I laid my note in my lap and slipped it in my empty envelopes. "Hey, can I have another sheet?" I looked up at Zig. Tears brimmed his eyes and words were scribbled everywhere on the paper, front and back. I took one out. "Sure, Here." He gently took it and started. His other paper fell, but he was too concentrated to pick it up. I slipped it through my fingers and read it.


	8. ZigZag's Letter

**_Dear Mom, Satie, and Taylor,  
It was all my fault. I couldn't let the girls get hurt. They are too precious. I love them too much. I need you to write back. So I can stop my worrying about you all. I'm scared that dad may have come back. I don't know. But I have someone to comfort me. The first girl at Camp Green Lake._**

**_ Her name is Perry. Jesus, Is she beautiful. Drop-Dead Gorgeous. Perry is perfect. And I'm not having a paranoia attack from the sun. She is thin and pretty tall. She's even interested in the girls. Perry is everything a guy could ask for and more. But she's with Stanley. _**

**_I hope he loves her. I never'll be able to. X, Armpit, and Mag are still annoying as usual, thinking i'm still crazy. But I'm not! I'm normal like every other person! Right? Sometimes I think of myself as some kind of loner or wallflower. Always lost in the crowd. Too different and weird. _**

**_Is that what I am to everyone? To you all? I don't know anymore. I have 3 months left. Then I can come home. I'll see you all if you want to see me. I hope Satie and Taylor don't hate me. Or you, mom. I love all of you so very much. I wish you the best of luck.  
With Love,  
Ricky Tomlinson (ZigZag)_**

**_Ok This is pitifully short. I know. It pains me to post it, but I'm working on the rest. I'll give you a riddle on what's gonna happen next. Since It's gonna be big. Here it is,_**

**_stuck In a bus, smelling like hurl, driving through Texas, rode by two girls, what if you add two more to the bunch? I bet you they will all still get a crappy lunch._**

**_Ok, I owned that one! Born to be a poet. But it was pretty obvious. Review Review! Oh If you wanna see what Perry and Sabrina look like,_**

**_Perry: Georgia Henley_**

**_Sabrina: Ariana Grande Thx! Peace! ~M&M_**


	9. Unwelcomed Camper

**Hey guys, I stayed up all night making these 2 new characters, so I hope you like them. I finished the book, Holes, last night and I got that sick feeling whenever you finish a book or movies series that you were so hooked on. Like you are alone in the world for a moment. Still searching for that one person who is as crazy for ZigZag as I am. So here is, Unwelcomed Camper,**

I smiled. I couldn't believe what he wrote. He called me Perfect. He likes me a lot. Suddenly the letter was snatched out of my hands. "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed. My throat dried. "I-I'm so sorry, Zig.

I was wondering and I didn't mean to-" "Save it, Perry." I lowered my head. Now I felt like crying. This was not how I planned this. Zig got up and left, leaving me in a shocked state. I followed him out but didn't stay attached to him. "Perriella!" I blinked. What? I looked over to the person. It was Mom.

He was smiling and running to me. "Perriella! I have good news. Do you know where Sabrina is?" I shrugged. "Well anyways, we're getting two new girls tomorrow. So you and Sabrina won't be alone." My eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Zig asked unbelieved. He nodded proudly. "They are gonna be in D-Tent, with all of you, Ricky and Perry." I didn't know if I should smile or cry. More girls in Camp Green Lake?

Cece Wild's POV:  
Crappy stupid idiotic smelly big ass bus! Calm Cece, Calm down. I clenched my fist and touched my tattoo. That would calm me. The feeling of tattooed skin. Curse Camp Green Lake! Cure it! My friend was sent there. Louis Katrina.

My best friend and he was still in the hospital. I had a crush on him. But all the while he was there, our friendship grew weaker. It hurt me to know that. But at least he was out. He got his fair dose of the camp. Now so was I. It smelled like urine, dead meat, and the light scent of hand sanitizer and chlorine.

Nasty. There was another girl with me. She had black long hair with brown highlights. She had a Mexican style to her but a nice look. She was a little shorter than me with a thin shape. Not like me. I had long wavy dark brown hair and a rocker punk look. I had on my black skinny jeans with tears, a grey ripped shirt and a studded bright red leather jacket that cut at my waist. "So what are you in for?" I asked her.

"Um, stealing a kitten." I rolled my eyes. "Joyriding, resisting arrest, selling marijuana, stealing, violation, breaking out of prison, first case murder, must I go on?" I asked sarcastically. Her eyes widened like she never saw a criminal before. Yeah. I had many crimes to me. My recent one was the joyriding.

A born criminal and a girl who stole a kitten. Made to be friends. I laughed at my thought. "Get out!" I noticed the bus had come to a stop. "Aww, I'm gonna miss you." He laughed. "Heard that way too many times, before."

He pushed us out and I ran into the dusty hot air. The kinda air that suffocates you when you get out of the shower. The steamy heat. The one I needed to really get used to.

**Short but cute! ~M&M I'll introduce the other girl soon. Hey have you noticed this, I was looking at Louis Sacher last night. So there IS a Louis IN the book. Louis is Barfbag. But BarfBag left. He used the same name as himself! Review and tell me what you think of CeCe.**


	10. Cece and Cameron!

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake, Cece and Cameron." Cameron? What kinda parent names their daughter Cameron? A weird Mexican one. I had nothing bad against them, just we didn't have much of them in my town. "Great to be here!" Cameron pipped up.

I smirked. The short skinny man who had welcomed us introduced himself. "I'm your counselor, . This is ." He motioned to the grumpy old man next to him. grunted, not caring. "Who got under your panties this morning?" I said snarky.

"Don't play with me, girl." I laughed. "Anyway, We'll go grab your jumpsuit, but you'll be digging one hole a day, as deep and as wide as your shovel." handed us two pairs of orange jumpsuits and boots.

They pointed us somewhere to change and we did. When we came back, ready, Pendenski called us back. "You two will be in D-Tent, let me show you the way." Pendenski led us to a large green tent with D printed on it. A very tall blond boy with muscular came out. "Zig! You freakin bitch! I'm sorry, ok? Please, I'm sorry."

He ran his long fingers through his hair. "It's fine, Per, I'm sorry for getting ticked at you." He wrapped his arms around her, weakly. She returned it. I had to say, the girl was pretty. She had long curly brown hair and flashy blue eyes. Her eyes darted to us and she pushed him away. "Are these the new girls?" She asked. "Yes, and Ricky, I would like an explanation later." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we'll introduce you all together. The tall girl pulled the flap of the tent up for us. "Everyone these are your new tent mates, Cece Wild and Cameron Russo." 9 pairs of eyes were on us. " This is Ricky, Sabrina, José, Alan, Stanley, Zero, Rex, Theodore, and Perry." Everyone looked so odd and interesting but my eyes were focused on Stanley. He was so normal looking. "Mom, how many items do I gotta tell ya, That's ZigZag, Brina, Magnet, Squid, Caveman, Zero, I'm X-Ray, Armpit, and Candy." Perry glared at X-Ray. "Did you just make that up now?" She asked, kinda irritated. He smiled.

"Yeah, I thought it would fit you." She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Oh, and he's mom." I looked at Pendenski or Mom. "I think we're done here." He glared at me and everyone burst out laughing. "Fine, protect yourselves." He left and I plopped down on an empty cot by Stanley and Squid. "So what are you in for?" Brina asked. "Oh and call me, Sabrina, not freakin Brina." She said, glaring at X.

I explained to her the whole fizz bang. So did Cameron. "Wow, you stole a kitten? I stole a puppy!" Exclaimed Magnet. I looked at him like he was crazy. How could he be impressed by her stealing a kitten when I...oh forget it. I huffed and started to unpack my stuff. "Brina, I'm gonna head to the Mess Room, coming?" She shook her head. "Nah, I'll be there in a little bit."

When everyone left the tent and it was just Sabrina and I, she shot daggers through her eyes. "What!?" I said innocently. "I know you. You're that girl who got me drunk the night I was framed. You were with my friend Melissa." I laughed. "Melissa is a such a dork. You guys needed some YOLO, anyway." She clenched her fists. "I can't believe you! After you guys left, I tried to take the kids home and someone thought I stole them, Because I was drunk! That's how I got stuck here!" I smiled.

"Thank you for that lovely memoir, but I must say, It wasn't my fault. You guys were the ones living a sad life. I was trying to merely help." She grew angry. "Help!? You've helped enough already! A lot!" Sabrina stormed out. I laughed and left to the Mess Hall.

**if you guys want to see what Cece and Cameron look like, here ya go,**

**Cece: Cece Frey**

**Cameron: Naomi Scott**


	11. First fight is the hardest

Perry POV:  
"You guys can't be seriously calling me, Candy?" I asked, uneasily. "Yeah. I think it's fits your cute style." I rolled my eyes as I walked in the Wreck Room with Squid. "I'm not cute." Squid laughed. "Yeah. You are, Zig thinks that." I laughed. "Yeah. I think he does." "Candy!" Sabrina caught up with us. "Hey, Squid." He looked over to her and blushed. What? "Hey."

" Perr, I'm gonna hang with Cameron, wanna come?" I shook my head. "Nah, I'm gonna hang out with Squid." He smiled. Sabrina gave us weird looks. "Oh please, Brina, get real." She laughed and ran off. I suddenly turned to Squid. "You naughty little boy." "What are you talking about?" We sat down at an empty table. "You like Sabrina." He blushed.

"What? No! Not her!" I smiled, evilly. "Ooh, someone's got a crush." The tips of his ears grew hot. "I don't like, Breezy." I gave him a look. "Breezy, I like it. Suits her." He smiled. "I know." "Ha! I got you! You're totally in love with Breezy!" He blushed and looked down at his nervous hands.

"You can't tell anyone, promise?" I smiled at him admitting it. "I promise only if you tell her soon. She doesn't like a guy to keep her waiting." He looked up. "Can you help me? With getting her to like me?" This was a shock. Hard rock Squid was turning soft. "Yeah. Sure." "You have to promise." He held up his pinkie and I hung mine around his. "Promise."

At the Mess Hall, I was giving Brina quick funny glances. Soon, it got annoying to her. "Dear Jesus, Perry, what is it?" I smiled. "Oh, nothing. I just may know something you don't." Her eyes lit up. "You and Zig are dating?"

Zig's head popped up. "No." "What is it?" I looked over to a worried Squid. "I...saw a yellow-spotted lizard behind your cot, Brina." Her eyes widened. "What?!" Squid smiled. "Yeah. It was huge!" Sabrina got up and rushed to the tent. D-Tent laughed with me. Cece slammed her try down. "God, what's up with you, witch?" She shot dagger eyes at me. "Can it, Peachy."

"It's Perry, Cecelia. Don't get all in a fuss now, you may ruin your plastic surgery." A round of 'Oohs' went around the room. "What's your problem?" She snapped. I stood up. "My problem is that I know what you did to Breezy." "Breezy?" "Sabrina's new nickname." She frowned. "It was not my fault!"

"Not your fault, my ass. You got her drunk and you knew she was taking home those kids! You meant to get her here!" Suddenly her fist collided with my face. ZigZag stood up along with X-Ray, Zero, Stanley, and Squid. I felt blood drip down my nose. "You bitch!" I landed a punch in her stomach.

**Ooh, things are coming out! Hey, I was to listening to some music. I have a song dedicated of this story. A song, ya'll probably know. Extra life points if you can guess it. I'll tell it at the last chapter. And it's not any song that's ****_actually_****_in_**** the story. Good luck! I noticed lots of views! Thx, ya'll rock! Review to save a soul!**

**~M&M**


	12. Nice way to meet the new girl

I had never been in a serious fight since Gabe. So I knew weak spots. She backed up and pulled my sore ankle out from underneath me. The one with scars. I winced as my back hit the floor. She punched me multiple times. I took her hair in my fist and pulled tightly. Cece screamed out and I stood back up. I let go and she stood up, punching my jaw. I bit my tongue and tasted blood. 'Crap!' "Don't mess with me, bitch!" She yelled. I spit the glob of blood in her face and she shoved me hard. I flew back and she wiped it all off. "You'll pay!" She slammed me on the wall and jammed her knee in my stomach. It crushed my ribs and I kicked her stomach, sending her back. "Yeah, I'm paying alright." She ran at me. I yanked her hair and she hit the floor. Then she dug her nails in my ankles. I screamed out. I hit the floor and Cece climbed on me, punching my stomach. A few seconds passed and I didn't feel her. Armpit pulled her off me and Zig was standing me up. "POW!" We looked to the dreaded gun shot and I saw Mom, with a gun. Was he there the whole time? " and ! Mess Hall is no place for fighting!" I looked over at Cece and yanked myself from Zig, fast walking out, past Mom. I went to the tent. I was officially sick and tired of this place!

**I'm SO sorry that this one is short. I've been totally busy but I'll get back on track. Geez, ya'll are reading this alot. I've gotten 195 views. I hope I don't suck at this.**

**~M&M**


	13. The Talk is the worst

I ran behind the tent where no one could find me. I was in the middle of a busted shack and the back of D-Tent. I laid on the wall and slowly slid back. I buried my sore face in my sore arms, only creating more pain. "What was that!?" Asked a shocked voice. I looked up and saw Zig. "I'm done with this place!" It's only driving me insane!" I yelled. He sat down next to me. "Why did you burst like that?" He asked.

"Because I love Brina like a sister." "So you beat Cece up?" I glared. "She had everything to do with Sabrina even being here! That's a pretty big deal! And Cece doesn't even care or won't say sorry. Like it'll matter anyway." He put his arm around me and I froze stiff. "I'm sorry you're here."

My eyes stayed wide. "Sorry isn't going to get my life back." I stood and went into the tent, leaving a sad and lost ZigZag.

Sabrina POV:  
I haven't loved that crazy bitch more. Perry stood up for me! And she beat the heaven's know what outta Cece. I stared at Cece as she exited the Mess Hall with pride. Yeah right. "Oh, mess with us again and we'll kick your ass, Cecelia!"

A round of laughs went around and I smiled. Maybe I wasn't so sucky at trash talk. She was pulled off and I sat down at D-Tent's table. "People are taking an awful big tumble for you, Breezy." Squid said. I nodded. "Yeah and it seems like Perry wanted me out so she could beat up Cece!" I answered.

They laughed. "It's alright. But the weird thing is that, Perry's never been aggressive like that. Except that one time..." I drifted off trying to hide what I already said. "What time?" X asked. My face turned pale. "I'm not supposed to tell you. It's Perry's secret." I said really fast.

"C'mon, girlie, you've already said something. Can't go back now." Magnet said. I sighed, trembling. "No. No, She'd never forgive me. I'm sorry guys." I got out from the table and left the Mess Hall. I can't tell them. I just think I don't trust them as much as I should. I ran into the tent and saw Perry curled up on her cot, crying. Slowly, I made my way over to her.

"Hey, you ok?" I consoled her and rubbed her cold back. The sky was beginning to grow dark and cold. This defiantly was not going to turn out well. Perry hugged me tightly and cried into me. "Baby, It's ok." I whispered, hugging her back. And I thought I was sensitive. "I can't do this, Breezy!" She exclaimed. I closed my eyes. "Hey, look at me." I bent down to her.

"Look at me. You are stronger than this. I know you've had a rough day. But don't worry about me. I'm gonna be fine. So, stop your crying and man up." She smiled a little and sniffed in. "Thanks, Breezy." I smiled and hugged her. "Now, get under control, we're surrounded by boys." Suddenly someone came in. "Hey, Is she ok?" Came the voice. I turned and saw Cameron.

I nodded. "It's alright. What about Cece?" She rolled her eyes. "Her? I only hope not. She has no right to come in here and trash up everyone." She rounded and sat on Magnet's cot. "Ya got that right. Total Bitch." I muttered. Perry pulled out a small snack pack of Skittles out of her bag and started eating them. "What Perry was saying, did that seriously happen?"

I nodded. "She was a witch then, still is now." Cameron smiled. Then the boys started coming in. ZigZag sat down by Perry. She scooted down away from him. "What? What did I do?" Zig asked. She shook her head. "Um, You're on my cot girlie." I looked over to an embarrassed Cameron.

"Sorry." She got up quickly and raced to her cot. Ooh, I hear drama. ZigZag got up and went back to his cot. Soon everyone was falling asleep. I climbed into my cot. I wrapped the cold blanket around me and closed my eyes. I just wanted to fall asleep and get this whole day out. Gladly, my wish came true!

**I'm SO sorry I haven't been writing. I've had singing stuff but i'm trying ya'll. I want to thank all of you in advance for all you've done. Here down in Tennessee, we don't get much recognition, but ya'll are filling that up for me. Thank you! I'll get more. I urge everyone to go ahead and send me messages. I don't bite.**

**~M&M**


	14. Why are you my Clarity?

Perry POV:  
I slowly woke up listening to Clarity by Zedd. They were great and I adored the song. I had plugged in my headphones so no one could hear. I let tears drip onto the CD player. I wanted out. This place was a hell bound prison. I would beg to get out! But no. I was stuck.

I didn't mean to be mean to Zig. Just at this point in time, I don't want anyone near me. Maybe I would loosen up today. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back and I jumped. Zig? "Hey, I love that song." Came a voice. I furiously wiped away tears. "Hey, Perry?" I turned. It was Stanley.

He had a worried. "Were you crying?" I sniffled and looked down to my hands. "I just-" I was cut off by his strong arms wrapped around me in a bear hug. He laid his head on mine and I froze. "I want to get out as much as you do. But you're going to have to open up to people a little more."

I closed my eyes and hugged him back. "I know, But, No, I can't. I'm not opening up to a bunch a juvenile spies." He rolled his eyes and let me go. "Look, Perry, ZigZag and I are trying to help, Why are you pushing us away?" I darted my eyes away and saw ZigZag staring at me.

I stared back, worried and left the tent abruptly. NO! Idiot! You're trying to Get them to like you! I smacked my forehead and walked over to the shovels. No one else was out yet so I grabbed one and inspected my rough hands.

A hand hit my bum and I jumped. "What the hell?" I turned and saw him. I've found that I'm really good at talking to people in disgust. I rolled my eyes and walked away only to be yanked back by a hand. "Hey, sweetheart."

He wiggled his tongue in front of my face and I pulled away so hard, I almost broke a bone. "Please, Just, get away." I said, out of breath. "Get away from, The Lump." I looked at him up and down. "So, they call you the lump?"

I crooked an eyebrow. "I see why." His face dropped. Damn! Put some ice on that burn, dude! I smirked. The Lump quickly grabbed me and started choking me. I gasped for air like a fish out of water.

Seconds passed and all I heard were his loud laughing and me struggling not to enter the light.  
Suddenly, It all stopped. I hit the ground, weakly and the choking stopped. But the worst part of it all was when I went black. I was still in fear of death.

When it all came back into my vision, i saw myself still in the ground with every person surrounding me. Sabina and Cameron was in hysterics. Cece was praying I died.

ZigZag and Stanley were wide-eyed and probably the closest. The Lump was on the ground, passed out and bloodied nose. Serves that son of a-"Perry, you're alive! Crap..." Said Cece. I blinked. "Thanks, needed that."

ZigZag pulled me up and I went straight into his arms. "I'm so sorry, The way I've treated you." I heard his cute Texas accent shake his chest as he laughed. "No biggie. I'm just glad you're ok."

***Laughing like a mad man!* Haha! I kept my promises! I gave you all what you wanted, now please don't sue! JK, SO I may have another surprise for you all. But I have to see, gimmie a day or two to figure out. I'll tell you then. OK, THx you all, Peace!**

**~M&M**


	15. The Aussie

After the long day of digging, we returned back to the tent. I sat down on my cot and started to take off the gloves. I stared at them and traced he palm patterns. Zig came in and sat across to me. "Are you hormonal?" he asked. I flushed red. "What?! No!" He laughed. "It's not funny!" He attempted to nod slowly. "Sorry, but it was just the perfect time to ask." I bit my lip to hold back a laugh. Soon, my laughter joined his until we calmed down. There was a soft silence. I dug in pocket and pulled out those old brown gloves. I held them out to him. "Here." ZigZag gave me a funny look. "Why are you giving them back?" I shrugged. "They don't help much. But it was sweet of you to let me have them." He cracked a small smile. "No problem." I smiled. "Hiya!" I snapped my neck around and saw a girl pop up. I screamed and fell back on the ground. "What the hell?" Zig asked. She laughed. "I'm sorry. It just seemed like the perfect time to jump out! Again, terribly sorry." I slowly nodded, kinda creeped out. I stood up and dusted my jumpsuit off. "Yeah, I'd kinda like to know, who you are and all." I said, twirling my fingers. Her eyes widened. "Oh! Yeah! I'm Alexis. " I noticed a large hint of Australian. "Are you from Australia?" She nodded. "All the way from the outback, mate." She joked. I laughed slightly. "Mom never told us about a new girl. We just got 2 yesterday." She sighed. "Great. Can I ask your names?" I sat back on the couch. "That's ZigZag and I'm Perry. Just, in advance, almost everyone here has nicknames. You'll get to meet everyone soon enough." She nodded. "Hey, how bout you come down to the Wreck Room with us." Alexis gave me a funny look. "What's a Wreck Room." I sighed and pulled them both out the tent. "You'll find out soon enough."

When we got inside Sabrina, Cameron, and Squid were watching the rest of D-Tent play pool. I neared them. "Hey, what's up?" Sabrina glanced at me. "Who is that?" Welp. That disrupted their game. "Who?" Asked X. I turned to Alexis. "Oh, this is the new girl, Alexis." "Another one?" Whined Cece. I glared at her. "Don't even start it." I said. "Calm down, y'all." Sabrina said. "Anyways, We have to find somewhere for her to sleep so someone's going with me to talk to the warden." No one said anything. "Ok, I guess I'll go." ZigZag said. I smiled. "The only person in here who's not a baby. Thanks, Zig." Alexis, ZigZag and I exited the Wreck Room and went to the dreaded warden's cabin. Zig knocked on the door and it creaked open. "Miriam, what the hell is it this time?" And this brings us to our next adventure, Mr. Indiana Jones.

**Come on, You guys aren't getting rid of me ****_that easily. _****I haven't been posting Because I was grounded. But! I'm back and I hope you liked the new character. I swear this is the last new character. I promise.**

**~M&M**


	16. The Warden's Cave

"What the hell do you kids want?" I crossed my arms, trying to scoop up some dignity. "We got a new girl, Alexis, Ring a bell?" I commented. Her lips dropped.

"Oh, Aussie, that's right. Come in." Zig pushed the door open for us and we came in. The place was air conditioned! No joke! I felt like a cavewoman who was never taught how to use a toaster, pitiful. "Ooh. I like the stained rug. Nice touch." Zig said.

I almost burst out laughing. It was right. As relaxing as the place was, it wasn't the greatest luxury. "Stop the chatter, before we have red beans and tongue for supper." My eyes widened. Most people would have thought this was cliche but most people probably haven't met Mr. Sir. The warden told us to sit in the couches around.

"So, Alexis, right?" She nodded. "I'll order your bed soon, but you'll have to find somewhere to sleep." Great, our picnic is over. "You can have mine, Alexis." I said, reassuring her. She smiled kindly. "Thanks." The warden threw dagger eyes at me.

"So, girls, you seem to be having a ball here." I rolled my eyes. "How bout you bring out my nail polish on the stand and come back, please." I stood and rounded the corner. Faintly, I heard the warden talk to ZigZag. her polish was in a gold tin. I must say, the colors were mesmerizing. I took the tin and went back, keeping my eyes to the paint. "Thank you, doll." The warden snatched it out of my hands and picked out a pink. She screwed off the black top and painted the brush over her index finger nail.

"Ya know, Perry, This is my favorite color for nail polish." She finished the first nail and showed it off. "It's homemade. Wanna know what my secret ingredient is?" She finished her hands quickly. Suddenly, she gripped my wrist and started the paint my nails. "Rattlesnake venom. It really brings out the color."

My bones became straight as a line. Shock and fear took over all 3 of us. She smiled evilly as if she got the reaction she hoped. I watched the brush guide the along my nails, a millimeter from life or death. I had to say, the color was pretty. "But don't worry. It's only poisonous when it's wet." She ran my hand against my cheek. "I'll keep the paint far away though. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face now would we?"

My jaw tensed. My eyes glanced over to Zig and Allie. Allie was ghost white, filled with fear. Zig's expression matched his hair-Intense and lost. I gave him a look of god-needing help. He nodded slightly. Suddenly a burning excruciating pain struck my pain and I screamed out. The warden was slowly running the brush against my skin in zigzag lines.

I jerked my hand away but the pain was there to stay. "Oops." Zig and Allie pulled me out. I screamed out every second but it just got worse as the venom sunk deeper and deeper in. We were outside and apparently had attracted everyone's attention. The pain started to spread, leaving a fateful numbness.

Please let me die, I'm tired of this, please oh please! Soon the numbness reached my hips to my knees. I didn't know it spread that quickly. I collapsed to the dust, hopefully where I would stay. Maybe they would forget, what pleasure that would be! Arms grabbed me, picking me to my feet. "Come on, Perry, you have to get up." Pleaded ZigZag.

"No. Just leave me." I mumbled, closing my eyes. "Uh uh. Let's go." I was hauled over his shoulder and carried all the way back to a tent. I was laid down on someone's cot. "She has venom in her." Zig said. "Ok, back up." Oh, I was in the medical tent. I made out a picture of a man hovering over me. The black of his shadow made it's way to my vision.


	17. A zigzagged scar

Sometimes you have to do things that you know will hurt you. Maybe it's for someone you love or for just surviving. For me, it was both. I didn't usually how a choose in things. But really it didn't matter if I did or not. I'd end up with both in the end. At some point for everyone they get both of their choices. That came sooner to me than most people. Alice by Avril Lavigne played over again in my head. This song explained me so much, it kinda was scary. She sang about how lost she was but how strong she turned out. Plus it came from my all-time favorite movie ever-Alice in Wonderland. Wonderland was a lot like Camp Green Lake. It was new and big. Of course we won't be seeing grinning cats anytime soon.

I woke with lights in my face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Hey." I turned around and saw Zig. His eyes were red around the edges and kinda puffy. Had he been...crying? "Hey...How long was I out?" "About 2 days." 2 Day!? " is gonna kill me! What about my holes?" He shrugged. "I did them for you." A smile threatened my lips. "That's so sweet. You stayed out there for that long?" He nodded, side smiling. "Stanley tried to help the first day, but he was pretty weak." I laughed. I kinda could imagine that. I looked at my hand. It had a zigzagged scar in the middle. Kind of like ZigZag...

Cece's POV:  
I didn't really care if Perry was in or out. I had other plans. I picked my food while looking at each D-tenter. X-Ray and Armpit were laughing at something. Squid was staring at Sabrina while she threw quick glances, blushed, and looked away. Magnet and Cameron were Thumb Wrestling. Zero and ZigZag weren't here. Alexis was trying to talk to Cameron, but it wasn't working out too well. That had my eyes laid on the last one. Stanley. He was moving his slop around, bored. His hair flopped in his face. It was kinda...cute. "Hi." He looked up. Crap! Why'd I say that?! "What?" I blushed. "Um, Hi." He crooked his eyebrow. "Hi." I didn't know if I should brush it off or smile. Ur! I think too much! " You think Perry's ok?" Why in the hell did I ask that? "I thought you hated her." He said. I flushed pink. "I mean, yah, I do. But I don't want to kill her." I thought about my answer. Ok. Didn't give away too much. Sounded normal. Defiantly not casual though. He changed his expression so that it barely looked like a smile. "Well, that's new." He got up and threw his food away. I did the same and left to the tent. Was Stanley serious? I didn't want to come across as a total jerk to everyone. I probably did. Nice way to show a little compassion.


	18. The Squidy Way

Squid's POV:  
God, she looked at me. She turned away, smiling. Damnit, I bet she knows about the crush. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. So pretty. I hadn't liked a girl since middle school. I never saw any normal ones.

They were all annoying and desperate. But Sabrina is so carefree and helpful. She smiled at me and stood. "I'm gonna go check on Perr-Bear." She turned to leave and I already missed her. God, this is pathetic.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "Amigo, what's going on with you?" Asked Squid. "I'm fine." He laughed. "Bro, you've been looking at Breezy like a homesick pup." I squeezed my eyes shut. Smooth, Alan, Smooth. "I'm just really hard-minded." I said, not really sure what I said.

"Whatever. I'll see you at the wedding." The table went into laughter. "Shut up. Breezy is just a friend, no more." This gave more laughter. "You suck at lying, man, you love Sabrina." X teased. I glared at him. "Do not! You're so immature." They 'ooh' ed. "Ooh, look who's using big-boy words."

I rolled my eyes. This is the crap I get. Sometimes, I wonder if I should even stay with them. "Doesn't matter. She wouldn't go out with a jackass white boy like you."X-ray said. I pounced on him, hard and hit him. "Squid! Stop!" Armpit yelled. But, oh, I was just getting started.

I punched X everywhere.I swear to god, I'll beat him to a pulp, I thought. Suddenly, I was dragged off of X by Armpit. It was silent. "Amigo, you two need to get away from each other." I shook Armpit off and glanced at X-ray. Finally, I left the Mess Hall and to the tent.

**Yes, yes, I know it's pitifully short, but I've had a case of writer's block and I have so many more books to write. Plus, I'm just lazy.**


	19. Classic

Perry POV:  
The next week came quicker than thought. Zig was there for me the whole way. He kept worrying about the scar and each time I told him I was alright. I shoveled once more. Today, I was finding closure from everyone and everything. The emotion ZigZag gave me was helping a lot, even if he didn't know the whole story. That was the only thing that pained me.

Sabrina had been so honest with everyone while I hid off anything I could. I knew at some point it would get around. Just not now. "Hey, are you sure you're ok?" I looked up to an agitated Zig. "Jesus Christ, ZigZag! I'm fine!" He laughed. "Ok. Sorry. I won't ask anymore." I smiled and pulled my hair into a messy bun away from my face.

Then, another 2 only this blazing heat could step off..I glanced at Zero and Stanley. Then I noticed how much taller and thinner Stanley and Zero got. A realization hit me was thinner. "ZigZag..." I murmured. "Yeah?" He called. "How long have I been here?" He shrugged. "Like 3 months give or take a few day-" "3 months!" 3 freakin months! It felt like 1 month. "Yep. I got like 3 months left."

A feeling of sadness flushed over me. Zig leaving. It doesn't make sense. It will never make sense.

I decided to hang with Stanley and Sabrina the rest of the day. I caught up with them getting back. "Hey, Stanley, I'm sorry for leaving you out a lot." He looked at me, trying to smile. I knew how weak we all were, so I couldn't blame him if he fainted right there and then.

"Nah. I've been hanging with Zero. It's ok." I smiled, hanging onto my cute little Sabrina. "So, Breezy, you've been kinda distance lately. You alright?" She nodded, staring off into space. "Uh huh. I've just been thinking a bunch." "About what?" Stanley asked. "More like, who?" She shot me a funny trying-to-be-offended-look. I just winked.

"No one ya'll need to know." Our faces lit up. "So it is someone!" She hit her palm of her hand to her forehead. "Jesus, Perry, read my lips-" I held up a finger. "You should save the lips for the Mr. Sabrina Deans." Stanley burst into uncontrollable laughter. Breezy blushed wildly and trudged off to camp. "Hey, come on, Breezy. You know I'm joking."

She swished me away and left to D-Tent...Classic.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I wanna apologize because I haven't been writing anything! At all! I swear school is catching up to my skills. But, I shall try. Kudos to the ones who stuck around!**

**~M&M**


	20. Bad Girl & Good Boy

I let Miss Movin On by Fifth Harmony blare in me. I was in love with this song. I smiled at the chorus. I broke the glass that's surrounding me, I'm not the way I used to be. My head rested back against the pillow. I had just finished a shower. Lord, I needed it. "Whatcha listening to?" Came a muffled voice. I looked over and saw Cece. Cece?

I sat up. "Why do you care?" Her eyes widened. "I-I don't. Ok, just *sigh* I thought If I was nice to you, Stanley would be nice to me." I paused the music. "You like Stanley?!" "Shhh! Keep your voice down bullhorn." I nodded. "You both are complete opposites. How do you like him?" She twiddled her thumbs. "We aren't that much different actually." I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Wait, You are mean, He is sweet. You have a cheetah tattoo on you're head. He is such a good boy. I'm not seeing a connection." Cece nodded. "I know. But he's different from everyone here. He's usually not the kind of person I'm attracted to, but I don't know what it is, but I can't stand it when he hates me. I want him to love me. I don't know what it is..." I made a calm face and a weird royal accent. "_It tis love, Darling. It tis, love_." She rolled her eyes.

"I just need you to help me. Do that and I'll get out of your hair." I thought about the offer. Yes, Stanley was a friend. I wasn't so sure how it was gonna work out, but Cece may have changed, just a little.

From almost every romance movie I've seen, the mean girl always ends up being nice at the end and understanding everything once she meets the love of her life. Maybe this was like that. Just maybe? So I agreed."Oh! Thanks girl! You're actually pretty ok." I put a hand to my heart. "Wow, Cece. I'm really touched." She scowled and left the tent. Maybe I hadn't done the right thing?

* * *

**It tis love, Darling, It tis love...LOL!**

**~M&M**


	21. Scowl

The rest of the day I tried to scowl like Cece did. This only received a few weird looks from boys. So, I went back to my bag and grabbed a composition book and pen. I sat on the rail of the porch outside the Wreck Room.I just wrote about Camp Green Lake, The boys, The girls, The counselors, The food, and ZigZag. I wrote and drew about everything.

I even wrote about Gabe, my mom, my dad, my family. This got me to wonder about them. Mail-day had passed twice and still I got noting back from my parents. They hate me. It's for sure now. I hoped ZigZag heard back from his family. Maybe they don't hate him. Maybe they forgave him. Just maybe. I realized I said 'Maybe' a lot in my life. I wrote that down too.

"Whatcha doin?" Stanley was walking up the porch in my direction. "Just writing and a little bit of drawing." He smiled and stood by me. "Can you read and show a little bit?" I stared at him. "Um, Ok." I softly cleared my throat and started at the beginning. "Hi, If you are reading this, you have no life. You're resorting to a book about a big dried out crusty freak show instead of facing you're problems. But while you're here, I'll tell you a story since I shouldn't leave the pages blank."

Stanley chuckled and I stole a small smile. Ha, say that ten times fast. "My life has lead me into Camp Green Lake-a place of holes, bitches, jerks, and sweet jerks." I glanced back to a smirking Stanley. "I did something really bad." I skipped the whole Gabe part.

"I hurt someone I really shouldn't have and paid. But I'd take this punishment any day. This one led me to meeting my best friends ever, ZigZag, Alexis, (Cece but didn't say it out loud), Cameron, My already best friend Sabrina, and Stanley Yelnats. Stanley is one of my favorites. He isn't like people here. He reminds me of some kid down the block with a crush on the high school language teacher."

Stanley laughed softly. "He is original and isn't afraid to be himself. Unlike me." I gripped the notebook at memories. "And if he's the one reading this, then 2 things. Get the hell out of here now, Yelnats. And thank you. You were my first Green Lake friend and I won't forget that. It'll go down in every hole in my heart." I stopped there and closed it. Stanley's expression was unbeatable. So stunned, but so was I.

* * *

**This is one of my favorite chapters and I wrote it like 6 minutes ago. Haha**

**~M&M**


	22. Run

The next day was digging, digging, digging. I shoveled a bunch of dust and dirt into my pile then glanced over at Stanley. Soon, he looked up at the sky, squinting his eyes and holding on to his cute orange hat. "Hey, Perry has the hots for Caveman, ya'll!" Yelled X-Ray. I shot X a sharp glare. "Please, Find something else to do in your, as expected, spare time. Play poker, Gamble, write a letter to the girlfriend that you don't have."

His teasing stopped and he stood in pure embarrassment. Laughs commenced through everyone, even Stanley chuckled for a second. "Shut up, y'all." He said, hiding his shame poorly. I smiled and tried to focus on digging again. Then I glanced at ZigZag. His face was stern and staring straight at me. What got up him?

The water truck came faster than expected. Guess who was here? The Warden. The piece of shit that hurt me. I grabbed the little cookies from Pendenski as he fake smiled. I threw one back and went to my hole. Sabrina and Alexis collapsed next to me. "Ugh! I'm so tired! Moaned Sabrina, truthfully. Alexis agreed and I simply nodded. "Hey, what's up with ZigZag?" Alexis asked.

Hmm? I gave her a confused look at peered at my tall friend. He was pushing a cookie in Stanley's face and saying something I couldn't hear. But, just what I saw, I knew it was trouble. "Crap." I scowled. Not even 10 seconds passed and I was already trying to find out what the hell was going on. "Hey, what the-" "Take it, Stanley, dig my hole!" ZigZag crammed the cookie in Stanley's face.

Hell nah. "Stop it! What the hell, Zig!" But the boy didn't pay any attention to me. Stanley wiped away the cookie, his eyes hollowed from fear. Suddenly, ZigZag shoved him. I tried to pull them apart before I knew what I was doing. "Stop!" "Dig my hole, Caveman! Make it like you and Zero!" Stanley and Zero? Umm, was there something I was missing? I looked at Stanley and saw a small bit of anger and hurt bubble up. No, No, No!

Zig tried to shove Stanley again, but I was in the way. He pushed me. ZigZag pushed me to the ground, away from the fight-and it really hurt. He glanced at me and I saw the look. ZigZag had the same look towards me of Gabe hurting me. I had seen it so many times that the memory was singed into my mind. A fear and hurt, like Stanley's, followed every one of us, specifically me.

Zig...This wasn't him. This was NOT the ZigZag I signed up for. He shoved Stanley back; I didn't bother to get up. Then the impossible happened. Zero hauled himself onto ZigZag and cut off his air flow. My angry best friend was going to die. I immediately screamed out and everybody went into action. Sabrina helped me up and the guys tried to pry Zero off. But, the little boy refused harshly. "You're gonna kill him!" Cameron and I screamed.

I ran over and tried to pull the small boy off. "Zero! Please, let go!" A loud gun shot rang out! We all stopped. Zero unlatched himself and ZigZag gasped. It all seemed too fast to be real. Pendenski held the gun in the air. "Now, when I say stop, you stop!" He yelled, angrily. He had been yelling at us? I never noticed. Sabrina started softly messaging my neck.

"Perry, you gotta stop crying." A kind of shock took over me. I felt my cheeks and felt them damp with tears. God, I wasn't even in control of myself. I furiously wiped them away, because I felt Zig's eyes on me. "What the hell was that?" The Warden asked, angrily. ZigZag was quiet for a moment. "Stanley has his little helper and I thought it would be fair if Stanley helped me with me hole, since he doesn't do his." He mumbled. "Excuse me? Caveman digs his hole like the rest of you." Squid pipped up. "M'am, Zero has been digging a part of Caveman's hole every day." Confusion surfaced, horribly. I hadn't noticed any of this, at all. I stared at Stanley. "Cavemen, is this true?" Stanley looked like as if a knife had stabbed him.

"Well, Yes. But, I'm teaching him how to read." So, when he said how he had been 'hanging with Zero', He just never told me. This broke my trust rope with him a little. Pendenski burst into hysterical laughter. "Teach him to read? You'd be better off teaching a shovel to read? He's stupid!" I clenched my fists in anger. Shut up. "There is nothing in his stupid little head!" The warden took over. "No more digging other holes and certainly no more reading lessons. Got it?" But Pendenski wasn't quite finished.

"So, Zero, What doe spell?" Zero's eyebrows crunched in frustration. He never answered. "Ha! See? What doe spell? Huh?" Zero just looked at the stupid counselor. Suddenly, this small boy rammed his shovel onto the side of Pendenski's face. I. Was. Stunned. "Dig." Remarked, Zero. He took off running, into the nothingness and beyond. "Run! Zero!" Everyone cheered but I. He was going to die. The boy who never got attention, but had a bright mind, was going to die making a confident mark. Literally.


	23. Lyrics

For once in 3 months, mess hall was silent. No one moved or even breathed. Once in a while, I doubted if they all were still alive. We just searched each other's faces, looking for some kind of emotion. But, Poker face time was on. I just stared at Stanley. I couldn't imagine how he felt right now. His best friend-gone. ZigZag-out for him.

Poor Stanley, gazed back at me. I wanted to say something-so badly. I just could not find the words for it. Were there any words for it? No. I stood up, bringing everyone's attention along. Geez, I'm just throwing away supper...I did and made my way out of the awkward hall as fast as I could. A shower. Defiantly, a shower was needed. I grabbed another pair of my orange suit and other things. I made my way to the showers and carefully stepped inside. Let's just say, the water washed away the past 3 months of hell. Someone like me, needed this.

I climbed inside my covers. Evidently, the night was cool and soothing. I sighed and played with a strand of my hair. I thought about some of my favorite song lyrics: They took turns laying a rose down, threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground. Gold teeth, Grey goose, stripping in the bathroom, blood stains, Ball gowns, Trashing the hotel room. Shake it off like an Etcha-Sketch. Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in. I'm begging you for mercy. I looked up into the grey sky and see a thousand lights staring back. Through the woods we ran, deep into the mountain sound. My three words have two meanings but there's one thing on my mind, it's all for you. It's always been about me, myself, and I, I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time. The stairs creek as I sleep, it's keeping me awake. And I don't love him, Winter just wasn't my season.

Finally, I decided on no song. I just closed my eyes, noticing how dark it had gotten. Ugh, Please, Please, let me fall asleep. Please! Nothing. So, that's my life, how's your's? I laughed quietly at my joke and flipped over. "Sabrina, um are you awake?" A voice asked in the darkness. I was just about to answer when another body moved and said, "Yeah, Squid?" Crap. Breezy and Squid. "Um, Can I talk to you outside?" She hesitated but agreed.

As both headed outside, I couldn't help but wonder if Squidy 'ol pal had broken out. Fine time to break out though. It seemed forever until Sabrina came back inside. She was quiet and shaking. She climbed back inside her bed like nothing had ever happened. As for Squid, I never saw him the rest of the night.

**Hi, peoplez! Sorry for not writting. I was on vaca at a lake. Coolz! But I wrote a lot so prepare yourselves.**

**~M&M**


	24. Crushing SxS

I woke the next morning to a pale white Squid. "Give me 5 more minutes to come back to life." I mumbled, flipping away from him. "Perry, This isn't time for that. I need your help." I turned to him, rubbing my eyes. "What's up?" I asked, sitting up slowly. "I told Sabrina." My eyes lit up. "Told her what?" I whispered. He blushed. "I told her I liked her." I fell back on my pillow, letting out a huff of breath. "Nice timing, Romeo." Then he smiled. "Well, Right after I told her, she smiled and...kissed me."

What. What. What. No. No. Yes! I returned a smile and searched around for Sabrina, but we were the only ones in the tent. "Did she say anything else?" I asked, failing to hide a giggle. "She just said she wasn't into bad boys, but she'd defiantly try." I laughed and got out of bed. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked, feeling a sense of joy for my friend. "I haven't felt this good in years." This was good. Sabrina wasn't so alone. Squid had other things to think about than his treacherous past. I was the only one who was treacherous. I shook the thought away while gathering some clothes. "I think it'll be interesting, really. Now, you gotta go. I have to change." He smirked and left the tent.

After, I had changed and grabbed my shovel, I looked for Sabrina and Stanley. They were in two separate places, so I made my way to Breezy. She saw me and immediately got giddy. I softly smiled as she hugged me joyfully. "Oh my god, I can't believe it!" She squealed. I pried her off. "I know. Squid told me. I just want to ask, why?" She ran her fingers through her red locks. "Well, After Cece ticked me off and I stormed out, I got to the tent and realized how gross I smelled. I gathered my clothes but I had run out of shampoo. Then I remembered the shampoo that makes your hair smell really sweet and it feel super soft. So, I went back to the Mess Hall and saw you talking to Squid. I was going to skip the shampoo until I heard my name. I went outside of the building to your side of the wall and listened. I was so stunned when you guys talked about the crush." She explained.

I chuckled and shrugged. "But last year, when Cliff Huckson asked you out, You said ya didn't like bad boys. Still not getting why him?" Sabrina sighed and began her tale. "Last week, Squid told all about his addicted mother and divorced father. I swear Perry, I hadn't heard a sadder story than his. I just felt a chance to make his life better. You know how helpful I can be." True, True. "Does it make sense?" She finally concluded. Squid couldn't be bad. When he opens up to people, he is surprisingly helplessly sad. It makes me forget about everything on my past and reminisce about him, even if I wasn't there in the action. "It makes perfect sense. I'm so happy for you, Breezy."

I hugged her a last time. "So my mission impossible is finished. Time to go to yours." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yeah. Whatever. My mission is to catch amnesia and bury myself in a hole." Breezy chuckled and shook her head. "No, I know somethings up with one of these guys. I thought it was ZigZag until yesterday." That memory dawned on me.

My feelings, crushed.  
My trust, shattered.

Our friendship, destroyed.

"It never would come to mind that he would hurt you, rather than leave you after he hurt you. It reminded me of Ga-" "SHUTUP!" I yelled. Heads turned to me as I squeezed my eyes as hard shut as they would go. It was silent in the drifting craziness. "I don't want him in my head, Sabrina. You may be happy about your perfect life, But I, am most certainly not." She gave a shocked expression. "Perry, I don't have a perfect life. Squid isn't going to make my life perfect, no matter what he does." You know that." Yeah, she was right. I sighed, giving up. "Sorry, just, I don't know what's wrong with me today."

Sabrina gave off a kind smile to make sure I was conscious. "It'll be alright. Sorry for bringing up...him." It's going to be alright. It's gonna be alright. The repetition could go on and on. Soon, we were at the digging site. "You're forgiven. I'm gonna go ahead and start." I trudged off to a spot where no one and their thoughts could find me. No one will find me. Ever. My first strike struck the earth with a shake.


	25. Needing to be Strong

The water truck headed our way and fear washed over me like a tsunami. Would yesterday repeat itself? I began to worry for Stanley's safety. I watched him the entire time. And I watched ZigZag. He got his food and I waved him over to me. Carefully, he came. "Um, Hey, Perry. You needed me?" He greeted, siting on the edge of my hole. "I just wanted to talk about yesterday."I said, uneasily. He scoffed.

"I just didn't know ZigZag would do that." I nodded. I know. It was wrong for him to do you like that. And I'd probably do exactly what Zero did if-" "Wait, I didn't mean to me. I meant to you. You can scratch me up as much as you want. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled at his answer. "Well, I've had much worse done. But it sure enough surprised me that he'd come across me like that." I said, lowering my head. There was a short silence filled to the edge with thought. "M-Maybe he didn't mean it like that. Maybe he was just trying to get you out of the way for a little bit."

He had a point. ZigZag looked like the person with the anger issues. He looked like the strong, independent, do-it-myself-type of guy. Maybe it was me in the way. I glanced at him and found him staring angrily. Or maybe I'm just as delusional as he is.

I have to confront to him about it sometime, that I knew. I don't want to though. I shuffled on the railing. Sabrina was with Squid, probably talking about how many kids they want. For the first time I witnessed Cece and Stanley hanging out together. It was absolutely priceless. Seriously, when I saw them a laugh was impossible to hold back. I had never thought of myself as a matchmaker. Actually, I've never thought of myself as anything. Only me, Perry. You know that feeling you get when you say your own name. People say your name every day, but when you say it, it's weird. That's the feeling I had. Like I barely know myself.

Now, i'm bored and alone. Cameron was playing poker with the guys, surprisingly, she was good. Alexis was stalking Armpit unnoticeably. When I asked her why, She told me she was teasing him-weird girl. I was completely alone. Something skipped my eye-A particular tall blond. No, please. I don't want to confront him now. Not now! Come on, let's wait a month, then we can make somewhat of an eye contact! That sounds pretty reasonable. But he came closer. Instincts kicked in.

I began to position myself to jump off the railing. I could die and bury myself in a hole like I planned previously! Great plan! But they'd find me eventually. I started to listen to my thoughts. I'm sounding crazy! What the hell?! I cringed at the thought of the asylums I'd been put in before my trial. They had to postpone my trial for those asylum calls. They tried to give me a 'second chance'. Second chance my butt. This made me glance a him. He was closer than I thought- Enough to make eye contact. Crap! I gripped the rail as he threw a sharp glance at me that made shivers go up my back. "Perry..." He started. I rammed myself against the pole behind. God, please go away. Please, Please, Please! "Leave me alone." I muttered, holding myself up defensively. "Perry..." "No! Go away! Pleas-"Suddenly air was caught up from under me and my heart stopped.

**Oooh...I should leave it here to make everyone be on a cliffhanger. But I shall be a kind writer and give you another chapter. Ooh, what's gonna happen? Lol**

**~M&M**


	26. Mail Day

I was in ZigZag's arms like a child. He gazed at me like looking at gold. My breath hitched completely and my lungs shriveled up. No comment. It felt different-like I had just met him for the first time. He looked forward and started walking. Please throw me in a hole. Please bury me and throw me hard. But he didn't. Zig pushed into the tent and laid me down on his cot. He sat down next to me and I had to take a second to learn to breath again. "Perry, I know what happ-" I held up a finger and laid a hand on my heart.

"Hold on, give me a minute to revive." He chuckled, but I wasn't joking. I finally sat up. "Ok, proceed." "I know what happened yesterday and I don't know what came over me. Watching you with Stanley kinda got me mad." Realization hit me. It wasn't hatred of me. He was jealous. "ZigZag, were you jealous of Stanley? Did you think I liked him?"

A wide blush spread across his face. "I-I um..I-I...Kinda." But this didn't solve anything. "Then why did you push me like that?" He lowered his head. "After I got jealous, I was so mad at Stanley that I just wanted to kill him. When you got in the way, I was sure you were going out with him. So, That's why. I just want to say I'm so sorry." I smiled at his honesty.

As sketchy as it was and as stupid as he could be sometimes, I can't hold a grudge. "No sweat, Blondie." I said, poking his wild hair. He smiled and it was as if none of it happened. "And I'm not with Stanley, nor shall I ever be." Because, Stanley is Cece's. Relief came over ZigZag. "And I'll apologize to Stanley is he doesn't kill me with fire first." I laughed,falling back on his pillow. My hair flew back in my face so I swiped it into a fishtail braid. "So, heard about the new romance?" I asked,fixing my braid. "You mean Breezy and Squid? All of D-Tent knows it. Camp Green Lake knows it. Texas knows it. I think Asia knows it."

I laughed again and sat up, getting to toy with my braid. "Well, our sneaky Breezy found out spying. I had been talking with Squid 'bout it. But now I'm glad they're together. It gets me jealous though." "Me too." ZigZag said, glancing around the tent. My mischief face came on. "Oh, really? You want a girlfriend, really? I thought you were loner kid." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Of course I want a girlfriend." My mind went back to his letter. Maybe-A loud ring went off. That only meant one thing. Mail day.

* * *

There hadn't been a mail day once and faith flooded me. They had to write back. They had to. Without a word, we scrambled to the Wreck Room. Pendenski was calling out names. "George Harris, Kay Yeagerson, Ricky Tomlinson, Gregory Willton." ZigZag's eyes lit up, my mine threatened to water.

Did my family seriously hate me that much not to tell me hello? Of course they did! I'm a freakin killer with no social life. I can't even get a-"Oh, and Perriella Ross, you got a package." Ok, maybe It's alright. Attention picked up when I was handed a package to fit in my arms.

ZigZag helped me back in the tent with the rest of D-tent at my heels. "What is it?" Alexis asked, ecstatically. "Don't you know if I knew, I'd tell ya'll?" This shut her up. I set the box down on my bed and unwrapped it. The second I saw what was in, I shut it tightly. "What the hell, Perry? Open it for us." "No. Uh-Uh." I said, shaking my head. "What's in there, underwear?" X ray asked. I shot him a death glare. "No!" Suddenly the box was snatched up by someone. "No! Drop it, Now!" I yelled. But everyone was already tackling each other for it. Magnet had it, now Alexis, Now ZigZag.

Finally it was tossed to Breezy. I gave her praying eyes. But evil ones were given to me. "Let's see.." She opened the flaps. No! She pulled out what was inside, My favorite stuffed animal, Ellie, the elephant. "Oh my god! Perry, it's Ellie!" I blushed bad as everyone laughed. I snatched it from her and held her in my arms. I had kept Ellie because I absolutely loved her. What? I can't have a stuffed animal? My mom had bought her for me at the zoo when I was little. "Geez, you guys act like you've never had a stuffed animal!"

I set her down and picked the box back up. Inside was a heavy envelope. "What's that?" Stanley asked. I wasn't sure, but I was grinning from ear to ear. I had Ellie, so everything was gonna be alright. I had to read it. But when everyone was gone. ZigZag sat by me and picked up Ellie. "I think she's cute." He said, toying with her ears. "Not the elephant, though." The only thing to do was smile.

**P.S. Ellie the elephant is a REAL stuffed animal. Come on, I have a kid life out of this thing!**

**~M&M**


	27. The Letter They Sent Us

Once everyone lost interest, I confronted ZigZag. He knew why I was there. I was curious about his letter. "So, read it yet?" I asked, leaning over him. "Um no. Not yet. I was waiting until everyone left." He said, gripping the dusty envelope. "I'm the only one here. Read it." His fingers trailed over the paper with ease, before it was torn away.

Scribbled on the dust-stained composition paper, was the words To Ricky, my baby. A wide grin spread across the boys face. The sweet anticipation grew. "Come on! open it!" I exclaimed. He took no haste doing just that.

The words appeared as any mother's writing, cursive and kind of hard to read. But ZigZag's mother made sure to clarify it best she could. Without Zig's permission, I started to read:

Dear Ricky,  
I know how hard William was, but taking it your own hands isn't the thing to do. I had full capability of that. I'm happy Camp Green Lake is better than you expected. It seems like you've made friends.

We miss you and love you so much. Taylor wrote books about you and Satie's been drawing pictures of you. I'm still here. It's been sad and lonely. Oh, I shouldn't worry you with us. I hope things go well for you and Perry. By your description, she seems nice.

Hi Ricky, It's Satie. Taylor says hi, but mom says I can only right for a liddle bit. Have fun in Juvee! Hi, Ricky. We miss a at school thinks I'm crazy just because you are in jail. But they don't know the real reason. Satie may be too young to understand, but I know why. And I want to thank you. You're the greatest brother ever! ~TayTay

Ricky, I'm sorry about the girls. They have just been itching to contact you. They even asked in they could call you! Haha. That only proves how much we love you. I'm proud of you, baby-Scarred past and all. You stood up for what was right, when the rest of us ignored the problem.

I can't promise you when you come home we'll be the same. I can't promise you that we'll ever go back to normal. But I can promise you three giant hugs from your family when you come home.

With lots of love,  
Holly Tomlinson (mom)

**I want to kind of slow** **the story down a bit. I'm sorry if it's too fast. I have a problem with speeding things up like that. I'm so happy about the popularity here! I'm gonna put it on Wattpad one day. I know it! Well, I am so eager to tell everyone a BIG SECRET! This story isn't over yet, But I was so excited, I'm thinking of a next book. Ok, yeah, crazy girl here putting out early ideas, but hey, I wrote this thing. If I get 150 more views on the book, I will tell you guys the name of the 2nd book on the next chapter. Bye M&Mers!**

**~M&M P.s. Go Drew Brees!**


	28. Daddy

Every word his mother wrote was pure beauty. I had to imagine what she looked like in my mind. Tall, long blond hair, and wild eyes like her son. That only led me to wondering about his sisters. "Zig, that's..." There wasn't any words to express the message. Comforting? Consoling? Magnificent? I had forgotten what they meant. "You can't imagine how precious this is to me. Just to see their handwriting gives me a feeling that's hard to describe. I..." There was nothing more needed to say. You can get a hint from just that. Just that.

"Your mom seems so kind." I said, reading over the letter again. "She is. It doesn't make sense that she would marry someone like my father. He's mean and hateful-An exact opposite from her." I couldn't really answer that. There was nothing I could say to make it better. "This may not help at all, but I think someone here knows how you and your mom may feel."

Zig gave an odd look. "Who?" "Sabrina." I answered simply. "Sabrina was tortured?" He asked. "No! Sabrina's mom and dad are divorced. She doesn't really like talking about it because she remembers it all. They got in a huge fight when the whole family took a vacation to Disney World.

It was a few weeks after I met Sabrina and she was in a fragile mood. It scared her when her mom left. They started handing her off back and forth. Mom got her all week and dad got her on weekends. When she turned 15, they put her in the care of her aunt since Sabrina couldn't take it anymore. That was that." The tent fell silent. "She's had it as bad as Squid." Zig mumbled. "Yeah. Guess so." I sat back on my cot and stuck the box under my cot. Shf..Shf...What the...I peered inside the box.

There sat a fat envelope. Joy poured through. It wasn't just Ellie. It was them. My family. My hands reached down and grasped it. They couldn't have. I ripped it open and 3 smaller envelopes revealed, one a little fatter than the others. I took they grey one. On it in black ink was Dad. Oh my god! Dad! I tore the envelope away.

* * *

My sweet Perry,  
It's me, baby doll. I've been dying to write to you. If you haven't noticed, the rest of the family jammed letters here too. Do you know what your name means? It means the alcoholic beverage made by pears. I know how you are like that now. You are fiery like the drink, strong and hard on. But inside you're beautiful, precious, sweet, and grow high to the sky. That I see now. I may be the old dude, but I'm not blind or stupid. I know why you killed Gabriel. I know. And I will always be here for you. When a hug from me is needed, I have no where else to go.

I guess you think your mother is angry but she misses you so much. We had to take a few days to soak it all in. I'm not going to tell you something sappy. Oh, we miss you and love you, bye. No, I'm gonna lay my cards on the table. What you did was stupid and wrong. True anger is not meant to be released like that. I hope you know for the while, I didn't understand, I was very disappointed. But now that I do, I'm not disappointed nor am I going to shame you.

You're my daughter, as hard headed as me and as stubborn too. I hope you don't think you can do that to anyone. People don't deserve to die. Gabe did. But he deserved it naturally. That leads me to your life. How is Green Lake? Make any friends? The police officers told us the people at the girl's detention center were nice. It seemed sketchy to me, but maybe not over there. Have you been hurting anyone? I don't think you have, but always nice to check.

Read the other letters. Keep them with you and if you lose them, you read it. You imagined our looks, our feelings, our voices. Just by thinking of us, satisfies me greatly. Perry, please behave. You have so much talent and potential it is astounding. The life you choose will be a great one. You make all of them great. Remember me and please write back, my love.  
The man who will ALWAYS care about you most,  
Dad

He wrote back. He cares. I'm not a disgrace. I'm not a shame. If there's one person I loved the most in my family, It'd be my dad. He knew me better then anyone. I was free around him. I didn't care how I looked or what I do wrong. We just have fun and joke around. Though he was laid off from his job a few years back and devoted his time to Tyler and me. He always knew how to make someone feel completely in serenity.

Usually, dads would become lost to their sons, but Tyler clung to him for dear life. I'd never be as close to him as Tyler was. But I'm gonna be right behind my brother. "Is that from your family?" I glanced to the voice. "Oh, Yeah. Well, my dad. I have more to read." My fingers found the next letter. It was yellow and imprinted with flowers. Mom. No doubt about it.

* * *

**Oh, I love you all so much! I got like 180 something views in 5 days! Booyah! well, you guys earned it. So in the next book I'm adding 4 new characters. One of them was mentioned already in the book by someone. If you can find who it is, you rock. Most of the characters in Living in Holes will appear in the next one, but remember Perry lives in Tennessee, will almost everyone else lives in Texas. Hahaha...suspense. I am a crazy girl. Haha. Well, The next book is called...*DrumRoll*...Losing What We Used To Have. Ok, ok, likes, dislikes. Oh, well. I like it. Oh, I'm also adding in the next book, the parents, Tyler, Satie and Taylor, and other cute siblings. It is going to be epic!**

**~M&M §§**


	29. Like Mother Like Me

My baby,  
Perriella Ross! Don't you dare think I'll ever be disappointed in you. You are my darling. I'll never be disappointed in you. That would mean you'd be a mistake, and I don't make mistakes. You know this. You are a special girl, Perry. I knew you were special when you first smiled to the world. You are so precious. I will never stop loving you and I'll never forget you.

I just can't wait till I get to hug you again. It's felt like ages rest of the family wrote letters to, Your dad and Tyler. I had to pull Tyler away from his DS to write. You know how much he hates to write. But your dad was slow on it, as always. I want to bring back memories. When you need a comfort or a smile or a cry, read and think of me, Perry. Think of me.

I read about ZigZag or 'Ricky'. I hope you aren't messing around with any boys. But I seriously doubt that. Stanley seems like a good friend. And I want you to make as many friends as you can. Just try and be friendly for me. Have you made any more friends? Oh, I can't wait to see you so we can talk about all the things you've been through. I love you, my girlie. I will always be proud of you. In, my book, you rule the world.

To the Perfect Girl-From the Loving Mom,

Emily Walton Ross xoxo

This I knew was my mom. Encouragement to carry on was all she wanted for me. My mom's motto was "Life sucks. Deal with it." As funny as it was, all jokes aside, she was right. I mean, Would you look at my predicament. Juvey camp. Odd friends. Terrible job. But, I dealt with it. That was the most important part.

I folded up the letter and smiled. I'm as excited as her, believe me. The last letter was big and fire red. Tyler was sprawled across the front. I peeled off the covering, finding a note and a small leather pouch with an object inside just waiting for my eyes to gaze upon.

**Hi, I was looking at the views and I really want to thank you. Not to get mushy but, At my begining, I was sure I was going together nothing at all. But now, I have people from EVERYWHERE reading Living in Holes! Aw, thanks! And please keep reading! It is gonna get really really good. Thank you all. I have so many readers from (exmple), Ireland, Hong Kong, Australia, United Kingdom, Germany, France, and even Russia. I swear, finding all this every morning makes me feel really cool. So, to all the people in the places I wish I were at (United Kingdom, Ireland, France, Australia, you know who you are) Merci! Dankeschön! Go raibh maith agat! And if you don't know, that's thank you in different languages!**

**~M&M**


	30. Oh Brother

Perry,  
Mom told me to write a letter to you so here it goes. I hate you so much. You aren't here. You know how lonely I get. Without you...I'm an only child. Mom won't buy me the next Assassin's Creed. So, I'm stuck with stupid Little Big Planet.

When you get back, are you gonna come home? Mom, said you broke up with Gabe and he moved, so you don't have anywhere else. Please, come home. Since that guy, you only come for like Christmas and birthdays. You even missed my graduation. I just started school like a month ago. I have the meanest teacher, though.

Next year, I'm going to be in the new middle school. It'll be alright. But wow, you're gonna miss a lot of school. I bet it's weird there. When you get back, remember my birthday, and to tell me all about Camp Green Lake.

Your Awesome Brother,  
Tyler Ross!

Tyler. My little brother. Always wanting to be cool. You could just tell it was him by his handwriting. I missed his teasing and telling cute boys at my school how much I *quote* "Loovvveedd" them. It made me smile. Mostly because when he gets his first girlfriend...ooh...all the possibilities that will happen. Tyler was a little brother that I wish I could send back to Amazon, but I can't-tried it when I was 12, won't work.

I laughed out and shed a few tears. Zig hugged me and read the quick letter. He laughed when he saw me smiling. "I miss him so much." He nodded. "I want a brother." I rolled my eyes. "I want a sister. Trade ya." He laughed.

I folded the note back into the envelope and focused on the pouch. On the little card tapped to it read, Grandma helped me make this for you. I opened it and found a silver heart locket with a bird engraved on the front. This was the one grandma was saving for me for my 18th birthday. Inside was two pictures, one of mom and dad the other with Tyler and Sabrina.

It was absolutely gorgeous. I loved it so much. Zigzag stared as I took it fully out. I smiled as big as I could. "Can you help me put it on?" I asked. He nodded and took the necklace in his hands. I moved my hair to the side and hid cold, long fingers traced my skin as the necklace was locked. Perfect.

The moment felt magical. That was what I needed to get me through. That was all I needed. And I wouldn't be able to have it without my stupid, annoying brother.

**Ok, I've held you all off for a while but I'm starting a new Walking Dead book. It's called Apple Green Eyes and I mention one odd character in there from here. See you!**

**~M&M**


End file.
